


Viper - The Second Long Lost Friend

by bellamouse16



Series: Viper [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, another winter soldier, bucky and steve's childhood friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Katherine was best friends with James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes and Steve Rogers before the War.  During the war though, Hydra captured Katherine and after experimenting on her, she's turned into another Winter Soldier in a way.  She's called Viper and while she may remember her friends, she is in no way the same person.





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction & Finding Katherine

If it weren’t for the fact that Steve and Bucky knew you back in the 40’s and vouched for Katherine, she would’ve been in jail or killed.  Katherine had volunteered as a nurse during the war but after she had been captured along with the men she had been helping by Hydra, she had been turned into a test subject until they realized she could be used to help the “asset.”  It was assumed she probably worked alongside Bucky while he was the Winter Soldier.  Bucky didn’t remember much to say anything contrary to that.  But Katherine knew the truth.  She might’ve been brainwashed, but for some unknown reason, Hydra never touched her memories.  She was never sent to help the winter Soldier for this reason, and since they constantly sent her on missions of her own.  She was usually sent on missions for other organizations.  Hydra would lend her out to the highest bidder.  They liked to make sure she remembered everything, that way Hydra could get intel on other organizations while she was being lent out.  When Steve had finally found his best friend, he had also learned that their other childhood friend was also alive.  It had taken the two a long time to track Katherine down though.  She was illusive.  It was about a year after Steve had helped Bucky transition into the Avengers that Katherine had finally escaped Hydra’s clutches.  She might’ve been brainwashed for around 70 years, but over time it had begun to wear off.  And after years of faking it, Katherine finally ad enough and disappeared during a mission.

 

\-----------

 

Katherine could remember the day she left to the finest detail:

 

I paced back and forth in my room at Hydra’s compound.  There was only so much longer I’d be able to handle all this crap.  70 years was long.  Too long.  But it was a decade or two back that I’d finally realized that the brainwashing was almost completely worn off.  Little by little I had zero desire to fulfill my mission objectives.  I glanced towards the door when I heard someone walk by outside, pulling me from my thoughts. 

“Viper.  There’s a new mission.  Report now.”

The Agent walked back out, knowing I would follow behind him as always.  After decades of hearing that name, I detested it.  I was called Viper because they decided to test snake venom on me when I was initially captured.  After the experiment went awry, I had the ability to react fast, my senses were heightened, my strength was increased, I was partially cold blooded, and I had retractable fangs that could easily pierce skin, emitting a snake-like venom that killed in seconds.  I wanted none of it.  I was trained to use just about any weapon they could think of.  I was lethal.  Something they could never understand though, was how I never aged.  They ended up deciding it was just a pleasant accident.  I followed behind the Agent as he rattled on about the specifics of the mission.  I nodded and turned to grab my weapons and leave.

 

\-------------

 

I sat in the small café waiting for my target to walk in like I was told he always did at this time of the day.  I was somewhere in France, but as I glanced up at the television, I noticed they were playing a story that happened in America.  And then, that’s when I saw him.  Both of them.  For the first time in 7 years.  Bucky and Steve, both fighting with the Avengers.  They probably had no idea I was alive, I thought.  I felt a tear slip down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away with the backside of my hand.  The part of my brain that was still brainwashed by Hydra shouted “no” to everything the rest of my mind was telling me.  I had to find them.  I don’t know when, but soon.  I turned away from the television and moved towards my target as he walked into the café.

 

\----------

 

Hydra was sending me on a mission to get intel from the Avengers’ Tower.  I know if I get caught, I’d have to decide.  I wanted desperately to just shut out the small part of me still brainwashed to Hydra.  I wouldn’t be able to handle coming back here after being so close to Steve and Bucky.  But I also wasn’t entirely sure if I was ready to see them after so long.  After doing this for so long.  So that was probably when my subconscious decided.  I was never going to make it to the Avengers’ Tower. 

 

\-----------

 

Steve pushed away from the table harshly as Bucky was already stalking out of the room.  Fury had just briefed them on a mission.  He wanted them to capture his childhood friend.  Viper wasn’t just a runaway Hydra asset.  She was his and Bucky’s friend from before the war.  How Fury could even think Bucky and him would be okay with this?  Especially after a year of him telling them they weren’t allowed to go after her. 

“We do this; we do this my way.  We aren’t capturing her.  We’re helping her.”

Steve got up before Fury could protest and stormed off to find Bucky.  He went down to the floor the two of them shared and walked toward Bucky’s room where he could he banging.  He opened the door as Bucky punched the wall. 

“Buck…”

“No, Steve.  How could they expect that of us?  We need to find her Steve.”

Steve sighed and nodded. 

“We’ll go then Buck.  Now.”

 

\------------

 

Katherine leveled herself onto the top of the roof and looked through the end of the scope.  The man she had been paid to kill was seconds from walking into her line of vision.  She was about to push down on the trigger when she heard a thud against the rooftop.  Katherine quickly pushed the rifle away and leapt up and turned to see Steve and Bucky, both watching her carefully. 

“Katherine.  Are you okay?” Steve sounded nervous and he hesitantly took a step forward as she took one back. 

“What are you doing here.”

She sounded hostile and cold.  Steve thought she sounded like Bucky when he had first found him.  But there was something different with Katherine.  She knew who they were.

“You remember us?”

“Yes.  But you shouldn’t be here.  You need to leave.”

Katherine went to turn back around but Bucky quickly rushed forward and grabbed her arm to pull her back towards them.

“No.  We came all the way for you.  Come back with us.”

She looked away from the men she knew such as long time ago.  She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. 

“I’m not the same.”

“We know.”

“Please, Kathy.  We can help,” Steve said. 

They both sounded emotional, and Kathy couldn’t help it anymore.  Wasn’t this what she wanted after being under Hydra’s control for long. 

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2: Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is brought to the Avengers' Tower but she might not be adjusting as well as everyone hopes.

Katherine sank in her seat outside of the conference room as she heard a shouting match erupt inside of the room.  Steve and Bucky were clearly fighting for her, Steve more so since he had been here longer.  Bucky was still trying to make up for everything he had done as the Winter Solider.  Fury was partially upset.  From what Katherine could hear, Fury wanted her as part of the Avengers.  She had as many confirmed kills as the Winter Solider and her powers would be better off under the Avenger’s control hen out on her own, essentially a gun for hire.  But he was furious for what the two men did.  Going against Fury’s orders didn’t sit well.  The rest of the Avengers were torn.  Natasha understood the situation the best, but she was still awry and clearly didn’t trust Katherine.  Clint would agree with whatever Natasha decided about the girl.  Tony didn’t care much for the entire situation.  Banner wanted to give them all the benefit of the doubt, as did Thor.  Wanda and Peter were far too new to even have a say, regardless of what they thought.  What was the best thing for Katherine was that Vision was supportive of her being here.  He said there wasn’t a doubt in him that she was a good person.  At least deep down.  She stared at the door stoically as it opened and Steve walked out first. 

“Let me show you your room.  You’ll be staying on the same floor with Bucky and I.”

Steve led the way with Bucky trailing a little behind Katherine.  He hadn’t really spoken to her much since she decided to come with them back to the Avengers’ Tower.  He was still a little in chock over her being here.  Before the war, he had been in love with her, not that he had ever voiced his feelings.  He never wanted to ruin their friendship.  He was pretty sure Steve knew, just cause Bucky wasn’t always that good at keeping secrets from his best friend.  To Steve, it was plain as day how Bucky felt.  Katherine had always been a little harder to read though, so he was never quite sure how she fully felt about Buck.  When Steve had first mentioned that she was still alive, Bucky thought about her in the 40’s and he wondered if she was like that still.  Did she remember them?  Did she look for them?  Would she even want to be found?  He hoped that she did.  After they found her though, now, he just hoped that she wasn’t regretting her decision to come with them.  As much as he knew how unlikely it would be to happen, he wanted their Kathy back.  He wanted back the girl who laughed at Steve along with Bucky, who was willing to drink with them at the bar, and who would talk to them about everything and anything.  They had very few boundaries, and those that they did have were flimsy and he could care less if she ever skipped right through them.  Bucky knew from his own experience though that she would be different.  He knew the Kathy he loved was there though, just buried deep down.  They walked onto their floor and Steve brought her to her room, which was right next to Bucky’s room. 

“Here.  There’s a common area over there.  Is this alright for you?”

“Yeah,” Katherine said quietly. 

She walked in and sat carefully on the bed.  She flinched slightly at the softness and hoped neither men noticed.  Hydra wasn’t exactly known for hospitability and the softness of the bed was something she didn’t think she would be able to sleep on. 

“If you need either of us, Bucky’s room is next door and my room is down the hall.  Don’t hesitate to ask for anything.”

With that, Steve left, thinking that Katherine might want some time to adjust on her own.  Bucky was about to follow suit when Katherine’s voice stopped him.

“Wait.  Bucky.  Can I talk to you?”

She looked at him as he turned back around, but after years of reading people for Hydra, Bucky couldn’t place the expression on her face.

“Of course, doll.”

He walked back in and sat next to her on the bed.  He was far enough that they weren’t touching, but he wanted desperately to be closer to her.  He just wanted to pull her into a hug. 

“How can they all trust me to be here?” she said quietly. 

She sounded so sincere and Bucky was afraid of saying the wrong thing.  He understood completely how she felt.  When he arrived here, he didn’t understand how anyone could trust him to even be in the same room as him.

“Cause you’re not what you think you are, doll.  What Hydra tried to make you into is just that.  It’s not you…”

“But it is,” she said cutting Bucky off.  She paused for a moment before speaking again.  “They didn’t just try, Buck.  The brainwashing has been wearing off over the years, but remnants are still there.  I still kill.  You and Steve both saw me leveled against a roof seconds from a kill.  Even away from the Hydra I am just as deadly.  It’s all I know how to do.  I’m a weapon.  Nothing more.”

Her voice was flat for the most part, but Bucky could hear a slight quiver every once in a while.  It pained Bucky that there was so much pain that just couldn’t find its way out because of the damage Hydra had inflicted. 

“Kathy, you are more than that.  You know that.  And if you can’t seem to remember that, I’ll be here to help you.”

“How?”

Her dark brown eye’s pierced Bucky’s as she waited for an answer.  Bucky’s shoulders slumped slightly at the question.  He wasn’t entirely sure how, if he was being honest.

“I’ll figure it out.  I promise.”

With that, the part of Katherine that had tried to hold out the entire time she was held by Hydra just wanted to hug her friend and never let go.  But she didn’t think he would her to. Part of her didn’t even want to.  But she still smiled, for the first time in 70 years.

“Thank you, Buck.”

Bucky could have pulled her into a hug right then and there, but he was just happy to see that smile again.

 

\-----------

 

Katherine woke up sweating, on edge, and with just a bit too much energy.  It had been a little over a week since she moved in and she wasn’t doing that well.  She woke up from nightmares and had to be put down twice by Bucky and Steve.  Each time had been violent and out of character:

Katherine woke up in a panic and drenched in sweat.  She wasn’t sure where she was and she had an overwhelming feeling like she was in danger.  Her hands were shaking as she made her way out of her room and down the hall.  Once she made it to the common room where the kitchen was, she had completely blacked out on where she was.  Part of her brain that was working on just surviving told her that it was just a mission like usual.  Kill the target and then she would get to go back.  Maybe they would even let her go.  Her head throbbed and she slumped against the counter in the kitchen.  The coolness brought a little energy back to her, but now she was weak enough where Hydra’s brainwashing automatically sought control over the rest of her consciousness.  In an instant, everything she learned from Hydra came back and as she felt a presence behind her, she went directly into attack mode.

“Kathy, it’s me.  Bucky.” 

Bucky could already tell something was wrong when he saw her slumped against the counter but he went into defense mode the second her back straightened and she turned quickly towards him.  When she pounced on him, he quickly slammed her back against the wall, but then loosened his grip hoping that she wasn’t hurt.

“Buck…” she began to say but then snapped out of whatever had happened and went back to lounge at him. 

She maneuvered herself out of his grip and pulled her arms around his neck, only to have him easily flip her over onto her back.  The impact of her back hitting the wood floor seemed to snap her out of it though.

“Bucky, I’m sor…”

And then she blacked out completely.

 

\-------------

 

There was a part of her brain that had been brainwashed by Hydra and after a long time of being dormant, had been awoken by the constant nightmares of what Hydra had put her through.  After dressing in a sports bra and spandex shorts, Katherine made her way down to the gym to try and work out some of the extra energy.  She sat down at the bench press and pushed herself until she could feel a burn in her arms and sweat glistened across her entire body.  In her attempt to push herself, she didn’t realize that Bucky had walked into the gym.  He always came here to work out in the morning before anyone else woke up.  Imagine his surprise when he saw Kathy laying there in a little spandex work out outfit, drenched in sweat, and yet still looking as beautiful as ever. 


	3. Chapter 3: Improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe becoming closer to Bucky will help Katherine remember things she has forgotten over the past 70 years.

Bucky cleared his throat as Katherine jerked forwards letting the weights land with a thud.

“What are you doing here?” she let out, slightly out of breath.  Bucky couldn’t tell if it was from lifting weights; which he doubted, or him catching her off guard.

“Couldn’t sleep.  Same?”

“Yeah, I guess so…”

Bucky strolled over to her and sat down at the weight lifting machine next to Katherine.  She sat and watched him begin lifting weights.  His arms bulged with each weight he lifted.  Katherine blushed at her thoughts, and went back to lifting her own weights in the hopes of Bucky not noticing her starring.  But he already did, and a smirk was etched across his face.  After a while Katherine went to get up and Bucky matched her actions.

“Do you wanna spar?  It might help.”

Katherine hesitated for a second.

“You won’t hurt me,” said Bucky hoping it might persuade her.  “It’s fine Kathy.”

“Alright.”

Katherine followed Bucky onto the mats laid out in the center of the gym.

“Don’t worry about anything.  And no going easy.”

Katherine huffed and went to throw a punch as Bucky caught her arm, pulling her forward.  But Katherine caught herself before she fell foward.  She used the chance to pull Bucky towards her.  As he stumbled and tried to regain his balance before he fell, she swung her foot out to kick Bucky’s feet out from under him.  He quickly grabbed Katherine’s arm and pulled her down with him as he hit the mat. He quickly recovered from the fall to pull her under him and trap her with his weight.  Katherine brought her knee up to hit his groin but Bucky was too quick for her and grabbed her leg, wrapping it around his waist.  Katherine wrapper her other leg around his waist as well and after pushing herself up towards him, she used his second of hesitation to push him back and level herself over him with her legs on either side of his waist.  Her hands fell against his chest. 

They had to have been training for a while since Steve was about to walk in when he saw them a=on the mats.  He quickly backtracked and pulled Natasha, who was trailing behind him, with him.  Once they were in the hall, far enough for the two not to hear them from the gym, he spoke up. “I just didn’t want to interrupt them.”

“Were they together back then?” Natasha said quirking an eyebrow up.

Steve shook his head.

“No.  Bucky might’ve been a ladies’ man, but he was too freaked out about her possibly saying no to do anything about his feelings.”

Natasha nodded but said nothing to let Steve continue.  He sighed.

“It’s just… I think it might help her to have Bucky there for her.”

Natasha nodded.

“Alright, but he might need some help.”

 

\-------------

 

Katherine stayed sitting atop Bucky while his hands went towards her waist.  After hovering by the area for a moment, they settled against her bare skin.  She shivered from his tough and he went to pull away when she quickly stopped him.

“No… I just haven’t felt anyone’s touch like this in a long time,” she drawled out. 

She leaned against Bucky, pressing her chest to his.  Her face was in the crook of his neck.  Bucky could feel her breathe and smell a weird but comforting mix of gunpowder and sweat; which happened to be exactly what she smelled when she pressed her face into his skin.  After so many years of constantly firing and holding a gun, both of them found comfort in the smell of one, even if they weren’t in danger or a situation that needed one.  His arms moved to encircle her waist and her hand were gripping his shoulders.  For a second, Bucky thought he could feel a wetness against his neck, but he chose to say nothing about it. 

“Can we just stay here for a while… Like this.”

“Of course,” he said, his voice gruff. 

And they did.  Steve glanced into the gym a short while later, and saw them laying there.

 

\-----------

 

A few days later, Katherine walked into the kitchen to see Steve sitting there reading a file.

“You’re going on a new mission?”

Steve looked up and smiled at her.

“Yeah.  Sorry Kathy, you’re not cleared yet.”

She nodded and just went towards the fridge to get something to snack on.

“Bucky will be staying with you,” said Steve casually.

Katherine just nodded and continued searching through the fridge.  She tried desperately to hide her blush behind the door of the fridge.  Just then, Bucky walked in and sat next to Steve at the counter, facing Katherine’s back.

“Hey Bucky.  You okay with staying for this one?”

“Yeah, Stevey.  Where are you guys going this time?

Katherine kept shuffling through the fridge as the two talked.  She finally gave up and opened the freezer to pull out a tub of ice cream.  She turned around and immediately looked at Bucky sitting there in a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and his hair pulled into a bun.  He was watching her carefully as she pulled open the lid and dug her spoon into scoop out some chocolate.

“You wanna watch a film, doll?”

Katherine nodded.

“Sure.  I guess I’ve got some catching up to do.”

Steve and Bucky laughed as Katherine screwed up her face.

“It’s not my fault I didn’t exactly have any time to go to the theatres in the past 70 years.  Been a little busy.”

“Alright, well you two catch up on movies while we all go save the world,” said Natasha as she strode into the room

“Hey Nat.”

“Hey Katherine.  Steve, we’re all ready when you are.”

Steve rose from his seat.

“Great.  I’ll see you two later.”

Just as they were leaving the room, Natasha turned and stopped.

“Remember to behave,” she said with a wink.

Steve quickly pulled her out.  Bucky and Katherine looked at one another, slightly flustered. 

“So, what do you wanna watch?”

Katherine thought for a second, biting down her lip.

“Well, I’m not really sure what came out.”

Bucky chuckled.

“Me neither.”

The two laughed as Katherine handed Bucky a spoon to eat from the carton as well.

“Well,” Bucky said as he took a spoonful of chocolate, “Steve is always talking about some cartoon with singing fish.”

Bucky shrugged while Katherine cracked a smile and giggled.  Over the past few days, she found herself smiling at just the thought of being near Bucky.  He reminded her of not only everything she loved about their life before the war. But also every feeling that had felt so foreign to her for the past 70 years.

“Alright.  Where do you want to watch it?” she said with a tilt of her head.

“There’s a larger television downstairs in the common room everyone shares,” Bucky offered.

Katherine nodded and followed Bucky downstairs, ice cream carton in hand.  They made themselves comfortable downstairs, Bucky sitting with his legs on the coffee table and Katherine sat cross-legged next to him.  The movie was called _The Little Mermaid_ , Katherine found out.  So far she was loving it.  By the end of the film, she was sitting with such attention towards the screen.

“Are there others, Buck?” she said with excitement exuding from her voice and the way she was practically bouncing in her seat.

Bucky laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, there’s more like it.”

He got up and put another film on.  When he settled back down, Katherine shifted so she was leaning on his shoulder.  While Katherine might have been enthralled with the films, she was struggling to stay awake after a while.  Her restless nights and intense workouts were taking a toll.  So half way through their third film, Katherine somehow maneuvered herself so that her head was laying on Bucky’s lap and she was completely asleep.  Bucky began to feel his own exhaustion hit him as he closed his eye slightly.  Without fully paying attention, he ended up entwining his hand in Katherine’s as he fell asleep too.

 

\------------

 

The Avengers all strolled back into the tower after their successful mission and made their way up to the common area, where they all stopped short.  Steve was at the back of the group and was about to say something when Natasha caught his gaze and held a finger up to her lips.  They all tried to quietly make their way out of the room so they wouldn’t wake the two.  It was definitely a sight to remember Steve thought, chuckling to himself.  Two of the deadliest agents asleep and holding hands on the couch, with a Disney film playing on the television.

 

\-----------

 

Bucky wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed when he woke up and saw Katherine still asleep on his lap.  She looked so peaceful that he couldn’t stand the idea of waking her up.  He carefully slid her off of his lap so that he could pick her up.  He carried her to her room.  He set her down carefully on her bed and he began to move back towards the door.

“Buck,” Katherine called out, her voice still sleepy, but with a slight tenseness to it.

“Kathy, what is it?”

He made his way back to her bed and looked down to see her eyes tearing up.

“Stay.”

He swallowed and quickly nodded.  He walked to the empty spot in her bed and climbed in, pulling the covers tightly around both of them.  Katherine hesitated at first but then decided it would be alright since she already asked him to stay.  She rolled over so she was facing him and kissed him quickly on the lips.  Her hands found their way into his hair.

“Thank you, Buck,” she murmured before burying herself into his warmth and closing her eyes.

Bucky wasn’t sure if he would be able to fall asleep after that.  After a while, he realized it truly was impossible.  He laid there for a while, just memorizing everything about her as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Bucky's relationship is progressing as they start spending the night with one another.

Steve knocked on Bucky’s door and waited, but after a while, he realized Bucky wasn’t there.

“Huh,” he wondered.  “Where is he?”

He was looking for someone to workout with so he figured he could ask Kathy.  It would be good to spend some time with her.  He knocked on her door and waited a while as he heard shuffling on the other side of the door.  Katherine appeared as the door opened, tugging on her shorts that had seemed to have ridden up over the night. 

“Hey Steve.”

She looked like she had just woken up, which was weird since she barely slept until five typically.

“Hey Kathy.  I see you’ve been sleeping better,” Steve joked.

She laughed lightly and blushed slightly.

“Uh, yeah… I guess so.”

She stopped as she seemed to be about to say something else as something, or rather someone, caught Steve’s eye behind her.

“Buck?” Steve said as his face clouded with confusion.

Bucky was still getting up out of bed as he heard Steve.  He looked up at the door and blushed slightly. 

“Oh, hey Steve.”

He waved quickly before getting out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom.  Katherine stood in front of Steve, watching the entire situation unfold.  Bucky was in her bed, shirtless.  And she probably looked like she was pulling on clothes when she opened the door.  She could only imagine what Steve might be thinking.  Steve cleared his throat and looked back towards Katherine who was nervously twirling a strand of hair in front of him.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you two.”

With that, Steve walked down the hall as Katherine closed the door.  Bucky waltzed out of the bathroom.

“What did Steve want?”

Katherine shrugged in response.  Bucky walked closer to her until they were standing practically an inch or two away from one another.  Over the past few nights since Bucky had first stayed over, he had been staying every night with Katherine.  They never did anything other than some rather intense cuddling and the occasional kiss; which was usually initiated by Katherine. Bucky was a little afraid of pushing her.  Steve didn’t know about this, but everyone has been beginning to pick on whatever was evolving between the two over the past week.  They just seemed to be getting closer and closer over the past few days. 

“Do you wanna go workout?  We can’t exactly hide out on our floor all day.”

Katherine laughed and smiled hesitantly.  She had jokingly suggested that two days ago when they knew everyone had gone out already on a mission:

 

 

Katherine woke up and tried to get up but realized the task would be impossible with Bucky’s arm wrapped tightly around her waist holding her in place against his chest.

“Buck…” she murmured as the man in question stirred slightly. 

After he settled back into sleep she huffed out a breath and tilted her head so that she could kiss his bare shoulder.  He had taken to sleeping shirtless in just his boxers lately.  Katherine loved it if she was being honest.  She loved the feel of his skin against her, especially with the heat he emitted.  It was like having a human heater.  It also helped that he smelled nice and sleeping next to him kept away all the nightmares that had previously been plaguing her mind at night.

“Mmmmm, keep going doll.”

“I’m not going to unless you let me up,” Katherine said with a pout.

Bucky’s eyes cracked open enough to see her making a face as his hand slid under her shirt slightly against her stomach.  Katherine’s eyes lit up at the touch of his hand against her stomach and she let out a small gasp as his hand slid lower against the band of her shorts.  Bucky smirked and let his grip on her loosen to let her slip out from underneath his arm.  He watched her as she sauntered towards the bathroom.  He shifted his weight so that he was looking up at the ceiling with an arm over his eyes, and that was how Katherine found him when she walked out of the bathroom.  She carefully snuck over to the bed and when she was close enough, she leapt onto him.

“Ughhhh,” he groaned.  “God, what was that.”

Katherine laughed and her face broke out into a smile that he loved seeing.  She had been letting it show more and more lately.

“I know I’m great and all, but you don’t have to call me God,” she joked.

Bucky shook his head and lifted it to place a kiss on her lips, which she quickly deepened before breaking it and getting off him.  She rolled onto her back next to him.  Bucky rolled to his side and propped himself up with his elbow to look at her.

“We can’t stay here all day, doll.”

“Why not Buckaroo,” Katherine said with a playful smile.  She intertwined her hand with Bucky’s.  “We could just hide out here all day.”

“And if we need to eat?”

“Then we go to the kitchen on our floor.”

Bucky shook his head and laughed at her silliness.  Katherine just smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

\---------------

“Fine, Buck.  I just need to get dressed.”

Bucky nodded and placed a quick kiss on her lips. 

“I’ll meet you in the hall.”

After the two got dressed and met, they made their way down to the gym.  A few of the Avengers were also down there working out.  Steve and Natasha were sparring, Clint was shooting arrows, and Sam was lifting weights.  Bucky and Katherine went over to the weight lifting machines and both started to do reps.  Katherine had started out lifting less than Bucky but after they started exchanging some jokes and taunts, the two started competing against one another.  Katherine increased her weights to match Bucky’s. 

“Don’t kill yourself darling.”

Katherine let out a huff of laughter.  He loved hearing her laugh and kept bickering with her as she continued laughing.  Her laughter was a bit rarer of an occurrence for the others there to hear.  They all glanced over quickly to see her smiling at Bucky as the two of them kept lifting weights. 

“I guess he doesn’t need help after all,” said Natasha quietly to Steve as the two of them continued to spar as they glanced at the two.

Natasha blocked a punch from Steve as he glanced towards them again.

“I went to ask Buck if he wanted to spar and found him in her room.”

Natasha smirked.  She wanted more gossip than that but knew she wouldn’t be getting anymore from Steve.  Tony would probably be her best shot considering he usually knew what was happening in the tower because of Friday. 

“Are they together?”

“I have no clue.  I don’t think this morning was a first time thing if that’s what you’re asking Nat.”

The two in question were still working out and started to spar when Natasha and Steve both moved onto something else.  Bucky had been trying to care for Katherine and help her with her adjustment to living in the tower that Katherine had never gotten the opportunity to ask him about his own experience when adjusting and while he was controlled by Hydra.

“What are you...” Bucky started when Katherine grabbed his metal arm and turned it to see the faded and scratched red star on his shoulder.

“Just lookin’, fella.”

Bucky smirked slightly.  She had been slipping slang in from their time before the war every once in a while.  He wondered if Steve ever noticed. 

“Well, doll, I thought we were sparring and having show and tell?”

Katherine ignored Bucky and kept looking at the shiny metal in her hand. 

“It’s kinda pretty Buck.”

Bucky just looked away and didn’t say anything.  Katherine sighed lightly, but Bucky pulled her close so that their chests were pressed against one another. 

“I want to talk about it.  Just later.”

Katherine nodded and Bucky kissed her quickly before pulling away.  They went back to sparring but everyone else had stopped what they were doing to watch their interaction.  It wasn’t that they didn’t trust Katherine or Bucky.  They had begun to trust her over the past week or two.  They were just curious to see two people who hadn’t acted on emotions or felt much for another person in the last few decades, quickly falling for one another.  Tony waltzed in and immediately went over to where Steve and Natasha, and now Sam and Clint, were all congregated. 

“What’s up Capsicle?”  Are you all watching Cap’s bffs hit on one another?  Cause that’s weird.”

Steve tried to ignore Tony as he leaned against the elliptical machine. 

What, you know something we don’t?” said Clint.

“Well, now that you say so, Friday happened to mention that they’ve been staying in the same room at night for a while now.”

 “Tony,” Steve said with an exasperated sigh.  “What did we say about tracking people in the building with Friday?”

“I’d don’t know.  I don’t always listen.  Anyways, Friday mentioned it.  I never asked.”

Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Sure.”

The group of them tried to watch for a while without seeming like they were blatantly starring or trying to eavesdrop on the two.

“Have you talked to them yet?”  Fury pulled me away from my very stressful morning with bug boy and my daughter to tell me he was going to clear her soon.”

Steve shook his head.

“No.  I’ll talk to them both today.”

“Well, get to it grandpa.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! A new chapter will hopefully be added soon.


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine gets cleared by Fury to go on a mission, but will she let her fear get the better of her?

Steve went to go search for the two later that day after everyone had worked out ad had lunch.  He figured they wouldn’t be in the gym but he was shocked to see Bucky and Kathy cuddled up together on the sofa in the common room watching some reality cooking show that neither of them seemed to be watching.  The two of them were whispering to one another instead.  Kathy was holding Bucky’s metal hand in her lap. 

“It was horrible,” said Bucky.  “But you know that.”

Kathy nodded.

“I just cannot imagine forgetting everything over and over.”

“I lost myself so many times, Kathy.  Every once in a while, I remembered you and Steve though.”

Steve stood back for a second, waiting to hear Kathy’s response.

“I wish That could have helped me.  They had me so brainwashed that when I did remember you two, I remembered you two as enemies.  I cried for nights, Buck.”  Kathy’s voice cracked.  “I was so confused at first.  My two best friends, the only two that have always been there for me, my enemies.”

Bucky rubbed his metal thumb over the back of Kathy’s hand.

“But you’re not brainwashed anymore.  I’ve got you.”

Katherine kissed Bucky and turned so she was practically laying on top of him.  Steve cleared his throat, beginning to feel uncomfortable with eavesdropping on the two.  Both of them reluctantly broke away. 

“Oh,” Katherine let out in a high pitch squeak. 

“Uh,” Bucky said while clearing his throat.  “Hey Steve.”

Steve nodded to the two and walked to sit across from them on the sofa.

“Hey.  Fury cleared you both for a mission.  You are going in about four days with the rest of us.  It’s nothing big.  We’re mostly scoping out a Hydra base.  Nat will go in and get some data.  Kathy, you’ll probably be her backup.  We haven’t completely decided yet.  We’ve got a meeting tomorrow.”

Kathy nodded, but didn’t voice the concern that was building in the back of her mind.  She didn’t exactly want to have to show her abilities to anyone.  She was only just getting used to being with Bucky like this.  Bucky picked up on her quietness but decided against saying anything.

“When did Fury decide this?”

“Earlier this morning, Buck.  I mean, you’ve been cleared for a while, but we really need everyone for this one.  I’ll talk to you later.”

With that, Steve got up and left his two friends on their own again.

“What are you thinking?”

Bucky pulled Kathy closer into his arms so that they were pressed against each other, chest to chest.

“I don’t know,” Kathy lied. 

She didn’t really want to start talking about this with Bucky.  At least not now.  Bucky could tell from her face that she wasn’t up for sharing yet so he let it go.  She would talk about it eventually.

 

\----------------

Katherine wrung her wrists nervously but looked straight past Fury stoically.  They were talking about the details of the mission while Fury also starred her down.  It would be her first mission against Hydra and Fury had already voice his slight concerns about Katherine reacting viscerally towards the mission.  That was why she was now sitting there impassively listening.  Bucky gave Steve a concerned look.  They both knew this look. It was one Steve had seen on Bucky’s face many times after Steve had got Bucky to stay at the Avengers’ Tower while he was still rehabilitating.  Bucky placed his hand on Katherine’s but she shrugged it away.  Fury turned towards Katherine to direct his next question to her.

“We will need to make sure everyone is aware of your abilities?”

She stared at Fury as if looks could kill.

“Why?”

“You expect them to go in there and trust you to have their backs?”

Katherine practically growled in response as her hands gripped the edge of the table, leaving indents behind.

“Fine.”

Fury nodded.

“I doubt you want me biting anyone.”

“Not particularly.”

Fury was about to say something when Maria Hill rushed in.

“Sir, we have an issue.”

“What is it Hill?”

“It seems the Hydra base is not abandoned.  Our surveillance shows an immense amount of activity going on.  There were some shock waves recorded.”

Fury nodded.

“Well, I guess show and tell will have to wat,” said Tony.

They all nodded.

“You will head out now.  Tony, you’ll stick with Rhodey and Wilson.  We’ll need you three in the sky.  Wanda, you’ll be with Vision outside.  Nat and Steve will go in first.  Bucky and Katherine, you two will be their back up.  Clear out the agents so they can get the data.  Now, we aren’t sure how many agents there are so be careful.”

They all stood to get up

“I guess we’ll just see your skills in the field then,” quipped Natasha. 

They all suited up and walked towards the quinjet waiting for them. 

“You ready, doll?”

Katherine nodded and placed a knife in her boot.  Part of her was nervous but she knew she no real reason to be.  She had done this so many times before.  They all sat quietly in the quinjet and waited until they got to their destination. 

“Where’s Clint, Nat?”

Nat smiled.

“You know him.  He’s retired until he’s not.”

Steve chuckled and looked to Tony. 

“And Spiderman?”

Tony scoffed.

“School.  The kid’s a nerd.”

“Tony,” Steve said in an accusatory tone.

Tony paid little attention to Steve’s tone and just shrugged. 

“So, when we have to debrief to the media, you Katherine or you got a code name like grandpa over there?” he asked gesturing towards Bucky.

As much as Katherine hated the name, she let it slip out.

“Viper.”

“Huh, well that is ominous.”

Bucky shot Tony a look as Tony raised his hands up in innocence.  They landed and all stood to get out.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Katherine said stalking off of the quinjet armed with a gun across her back and a smaller gun in a holster by her thigh. 

Steve shot Bucky a warning look as Bucky quickly followed Katherine out.  He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

“Alright, what the hell is wrong?  Don’t you dare say nothing.”

Katherine raised an eyebrow at his tone but let it falter once it sank in that Bucky was just worried about her.  She sighed.

“I’m sorry.  It’s just that, I don’t care for being a show and tell project.  I know what I can do and it’s really no one’s business.”

Bucky sighed.

“You know it’s just cause they…”

“Don’t trust me,” Katherine cut in.  “You know it’s true and they’re right not to.  I’m a monster.”

“Kathy.”

“No.  You don’t get it Buck.  They might have brainwashed me, but I was completely in control and knew what I was doing.”

With that, she turned to go where everyone else had grouped together outside of the quinjet. 

“Alight, everyone knows what to do?  Buck and Kathy, you’ll go with me and Nat,” said Steve.

They all got to it.  Katherine went straight into mission mode.  Once they went into the building, Hydra agents were attacking them.  Two went straight for Katherine once they recognized her.

“Look, she came back after all,” laughed the one who she remembered vaguely. 

With no hesitation what’s so ever, Katherine went straight for his jugular, sinking her teeth in while pulling her gun over her shoulder to simultaneously shoot the other agent.  She spotted another agent walking up behind Bucky while he was trying to incapacitate an agent in front of him.  She ran and leapt so that her legs wrapped around the agent’s neck and with a pull backwards, she broke his neck easily between the pressure she was placing on it with her thighs.

“We’ve got more incoming from the third floor,” Steve said through the comm. 

“Alright,” said Bucky, “we got it.”

He turned towards where Kathy was standing surveilling the bodies on the ground.

“You good?”

“Yeah,” she said as she pulled out her gun, walked past Bucky, and shot the man he had been fighting in the head.

“He was getting up,” she said callously. 

“Steve’s got this thing for not killing…”

“Well,” Kathy cut him off, “I’ve got this thing where I don’t like to leave loose ends.”

“Kathy.” Bucky sighed. 

“Buck, I…”

But Bucky nodded and stopped her before she could continue. 

“I got it.  I know.  Let’s go.”

With that, they continued through the building and put down the Hydra agents as they came at them.  A while later, they heard Steve again.

“Nat’s got the intel.  Tony, what’s going on out there?”

“Not much, Capsicle.”

“I think you spoke too soon Tony,” said Rhodey.

“We’ve got company,” Sam called out over the comm.  “Two cars coming in.  Looks like backup.”

“Alright, let’s head out,” said Steve.

Bucky and Katherine made their way back out, stepping over the dead agents.  Once they were outside though, they were quickly met be an onslaught of Hydra agents.  Katherine went straight into attack mode, paying no mind to the Avengers that were managing to fight while simultaneously watching her assault the agents.  The agents quickly came at her.  She brought up her gun and slammed it against one agent’s face, cracking his nose.  She pulled him close and tore part of his neck out with her teeth savagely.  She then kicked another agent in the stomach, pausing slightly to grab the knife from her boot to throw and lodge into the third agents chest.  Before he could pull it out, she grabbed it and pulled it across his chest as he let out a strangled sound.  The second guy was coming back towards her behind her but her enhanced senses let her know as she took the hand gun from her its holster and shot behind her, hitting him in the forehead.  She let out a huff and started back towards the quinjet since the rest of the agents all seemed to be down for the count as far as she was concerned.  She didn’t care what they thought anymore.  She already knew she was the monster Hydra created her to be.  It didn’t matter which side she was fighting. 

“The hell was that?” Sam said to Steve as they walked back.

Steve didn’t say anything as he thought about what he had seen.  He now knew why you though you would never really be the Kathy him and Bucky knew back before the war.  He looked around to see Wanda and Vision already waiting on the quinjet.  Tony was saying something to Rhodey while trying to look away from the carnage.  Nat looked slightly impressed and Bucky showed no expression what so ever as he sat down on the quinjet next to Katherine.  She wouldn’t look up at him or let him touch her. 

“Kath…”

“I honestly can’t do this now Buck,” she said wearily.  “Even touching you would be too much.  As it is, it’s too hot in here anyways.”

“Huh?” Steve let out as he sat next to them.

“It’s a side effect, I guess.  I am part cold blooded, so after a fight or after I use my venom too much, my senses go into overload.  It takes a while for my nerve endings to go back to normal.  I honestly can’t deal with physical contact right now.  Sorry, Buck.”

Kathy turned away from Bucky slightly, but looked back at him quickly to give him a slight smile.  He could only hope that she would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a little longer to post it because of college, but hopefully I can post another one soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Remembering the 40's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine just keeps doing things that remind Bucky and Steve of the 40's. Steve and Bucky can't help but do things that they hope will make Katherine remember who she used to be before the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than usual. They rating kind of goes up a bit, but it isn't extremely detailed in the section where the rating goes up so you should all be fine if you aren't really up for reading smutty scenes. It's like a second of smut. Hope you enjoy!

It took almost the rest of the day until Katherine could handle being near anyone else.  Not that anyone but Bucky even wanted to be near her.  It wasn’t that the others were afraid of her.  Aside from Natasha, who had seen worse, the rest just couldn’t get the carnage out of their minds.  Katherine hid out on her, Bucky, and Steve’s floor, mostly sticking to her room.  She snuck out to get food once when she knew the others were still at a media debriefing.  At night, when Bucky was dressed in just sweatpants and a white undershirt, he hesitated at her door, unsure of if he should knock.  He was about to turn away when Katherine opened the dor.

“I don’t like when people just hover by the door.  I can hear you on the other side.”

She pulled the door open completely and stepped back to let him in.

“Are you better?”

“Yeah.  Like I said, it just takes a few hours.”

The two of them walked into her room and sat on her bed side by side.

“Do you wanna talk about what was bothering you before?  I don’t wanna to push you doll.  Just know I’m here for you.  I get it.”

It’s just,” Katherine sighed, “I don’t want to be on display.  I was that when I was with Hydra.  It felt far too familiar for my liking.  And I don’t want them to be scared.  I know, they’re Avengers.  They wouldn’t be, but… I’ve been on my own for so long Buck.  I don’t want to lose this before I’ve even got it.”

Bucky immediately pulled Katherine into his arms.

“Kathu, you are not gonna loose me.  Or any of this for that matter.  They aren’t scared of you doll.  I mean, come on, you’ve got super soldiers, assassins, and total weirdos downstairs.”

He let himself fall back against the bed, pulling Katherine down with him.  They laid there and Katherine turned so that her back was pressed against Bucky’s chest.  She let herself get lulled to sleep as she listened to his heart beat and intertwined her fingers with his.

 

\--------------

The two of them were wide awake when the sun had started to shine through the curtain covering her window. They just continued to lay thee comfortable wrapped up in one another under a pile of blankets.  At one point during the night, Bucky had realized Katherine was freezing to the touch.  For a second in the darkness, he even thought her skin looked a touch blue.  He pulled her closer and made sure they were cocooned under blankets.  After a while of lying next to one another, Bucky spoke.

“Were you cold last night?”

Katherine blinked aa his question surprised her. 

“A bit.  I guess it was just a little bit of the cold bloodedness from yesterday left over.  Some side effects take longer than others to run their course.”

Katherine shrugged and Bucky hummed his response.  After a while more of just relishing in Bucky’s warm touch, Katherine reluctantly got up.

“C’mon.  Let’s go get breakfast, Buck.”

Bucky got up and grabbed her hand as they walked out to the kitchen only to find Steve already standing there running a hand through his hair annoyed.  The second they walked in, Steve looked to them. 

“Oh good,” he said as he smiled.  “We’ve got nothing in our fridge so we’re going down to the common room kitchen to see if someone wants to make breakfast for everyone.”

Kathy halted for a second as Bucky was about to speak, but quickly recovered and spoke first. 

“Alright.”

Bucky could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile as she responded to Steve.  Based on the slightly taken back look on Steve’s face, Bucky assumed he wasn’t just imagining it and Steve saw that shimmer of a smile too.  The three of them got into the elevator and rode down to the kitchen everyone shared.  Natasha and Sam were sitting and bickering while Tony and Rhodey were trying to decide who should have to cook. 

“Oh god, all the old people are up now,” Tony remarked when he glanced towards the doorway to see the three of them walk in.

“What are you two doing, Stark?” Steve asked.

“Well, what does it look like we’re doing?”

“Debating how much you suck at cooking?” Natasha interjected into their conversation.

“Ha ha, no, smartass,” Tony said before turning back to Steve.  “We’re trying to decide what to have for breakfast.”

Bucky and Katherine sat by the counter as Tony and Rhodey started to shift through the fridge before Katherine decided to speak up. 

“I’ll make breakfast.”

Everyone froze for a second.

“Alright grandma.  Go ahead,” Tony said and backed away from the fridge with Rhodey right behind him. 

They all sat there and watched as she started making pancakes and bacon.

“You want help, doll?”

“Nope.”

She continued with what she was doing happily, a small smile gracing her normally stoic face.  What really shocked them all was when she started humming as she flipped pancakes and started sacking them on plates.  Steve and Bucky both smiled as they recognized the song as a popular one from the 40’s that they had all loved.  She finished and started placing plates in front of each of them with their own stack of pancakes and a few pieces of greasy bacon. 

“Done.”

They all said thanks and dug into their plates of food happily.  Bucky smiled at Katherine as she sat down next to him with her own plate of pancakes and bacon.

“You know what this reminds me of?” he asked low enough that no one else could really hear them.

“Our lazy Sunday mornings in our small shared apartment before the war,” Katherine answered with a smile and a gleam in her eye.

“You still love that song,” Bucky teased.

“Hey,” Katherine said defensively, “nothings better than Sinatra and you know that.”

“So true.”

They dug in and Katherine leaned into Bucky’s shoulder.

 

\-------------

 

“Got anything to do today Cap?” Sam asked as they all finished up.

“Haven’t heard anything from Fury.  He said had call with something soon.”

They all just nodded.

“Well then, I’m off to my lab.  Don’t call me if you need me.”

With that, Tony walked out.  Little by little, everyone departed the kitchen until it was just Steve, Bucky, and Katherine left.

“You two have plans for today?” Steve asked.

“Nope.  You?”

“How would you and Kathy like to go to Coney Island?”

Instantly Katherine perked up.

“That sounds swell Steve!”

 

\---------------

The three of them took the train to Coney Island and walked around for hours.  It was a gorgeous day, but Bucky was paying more attention to Katherine.  There was no doubt in the world that Katherine was happy.  She looked like a little kid and had boundless energy.  She was still a little reserved when they were in more crowded areas, but she couldn’t stop smiling and Bucky couldn’t be happier watching her.  They went on the Cyclone and Katherine laughed with Steve as they laughed about the one time in the 40’s when Bucky threw up his hot dog after going on the roller coaster.  Needless to say, Bucky sat there glaring at the two, but he also couldn’t help but break into a smile too after a while.  They walked the boardwalk countless times and stopped to look at different shops and murals that were painted on the sides of buildings.  After a while, they decided to go get hot dogs and cheese fries from Nathan’s.  They sat around the table on the boardwalk.  Bucky went to reach out and steal a cheese fry from Katherine’s plate but she quickly pulled her plate away from his outreaching hand.

“No way.  I haven’t had cheese fries in seventy years.”

She smirked and popped another fry into her mouth.  Steve laughed as Bucky pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  He gave her a puppy face.

“Please doll,” Bucky whined causing Katherine to giggle.

“Fine!” she said.

She picked up a fry coated in cheese and held it for Bucky to eat.  His lips closed around her fingers.

“Ewww…”

“Buck,” Steve groaned in disgust. 

They all laughed and continued eating.  Looking at his two friends laugh and flirt across from him, Steve felt like he was back in the 40’s before the serum and the war.  This was the most normal experience for him since waking up from the ice.  Since Katherine and Bucky both returned to him.  So he sat there watching them and laughed along with them

 

\----------

 

 Steve strolled ahead of Bucky and Katherine as they walked along the board walk one last time before they were going to start heading back to the Tower. 

“You remember that time we came here and we decided to go swimming?”

Katherine looked at Bucky in surprise that he remembered that.

“Yeah.  Steve went home early and we didn’t have bathing suits.”

They looked at Steve ahead of them and then looked over towards the sand and the ocean glittering under the setting sun. 

“Race you to the water?” Bucky said quirking an eyebrow and smirking.

Katherine didn’t even answer as she took off towards the water as feast as she could.  Bucky came rushing after her as they both laughed, catching Steve’s attention.  He watched on as the two of them came towards the water.  Katherine was about to run into the water when Bucky’s arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. 

“Bucky!” she said letting out a high pitch sequel. 

Katherine blushed as Bucky placed her back down on the sand.  Her arms wrapped around his neck and she looked up at him.  He couldn’t stop smiling as he looked down at her with her surprisingly rosy cheeks and breathtaking smile.  They both forgot about Steve waiting for them on the boardwalk as Bucky lowered his head to kiss Katherine.  She quickly deepened the kiss as Bucky’s arm slid down her waist towards her ass.  Bucky’s other hand slid up her shirt, caressing her skin at her lower back.  Katherine pushed herself more into his embrace.  They stayed like that for a bit before breaking apart, both of them flustered.  Bucky wrapped his arm around Katherine’s shoulders and she lifted her hand up to hold his hand that was hanging off her shoulder.  They made their way back towards Steve.  He said nothing, just smirking at the two of them. 

 

\------------

The three of them went back to the Tower and parted ways to each go to their own rooms.  Minutes after she closed her door, Katherine heard knocking and opened her door to find Bucky waiting impatiently in just sweatpants on the other side of her door.  The second she opened her door, he was on her.  His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as he kissed her hard.  Katherine’s hands quickly found their way into Bucky’s hair. 

“Buck, the door.”

He quickly kicked the door shut with the back of his foot.  He quickly maneuvered the two of them to her bed, pushing them both down.  Katherine hooked her leg around Bucky’s waist and moaned when he grinded into her. 

“You sure?” Bucky asked pulling away from Katherine slightly. 

Katherine lifted her shirt up to reveal her lacey baby pink push up bra. 

“Absolutely Buck.  Just kiss me already.”

She pulled him back into a kiss, her hand trailing down his back leaving little scratch marks.  He groaned into the kiss as his quickly unhooked her bra.  Their little amounts of clothes disappeared quickly as Katherine tugged Bucky’s sweatpants down.  The two of them were completely lost in the moment. 

 

\-------------

The two of them laid back against the bed, completely out of breath for the first time in a long time.  Bucky was leaning against a pillow by the headboard while Katherine was laying with her head on Bucky’s chest and her legs intertwined with his.  He went to place a kiss on her shoulder as he decided in a split second to giver Katherine a hicky as he moved towards her neck. 

“Buck..” she moaned as Bucky licked off the bite marks trailing up her shoulder all the way to the base of her jaw.

“Yes doll?” he said with faux innocence.

Katherine just giggled and turned her head to place a hickey on his upper chest.  His back was already marred with claw marks that she knew Steve would see when him and Bucky sparred tomorrow morning unless Bucky wore a shirt, which he rarely did when sparring.  All of a sudden, the two heard knocking against the door and then Steve calling out.

“We got nothing to do again today, so we’re all having a movie marathon.”

“Okay, Steve,” Bucky called out as Katherine sighed. 

“Do we have to get up?”

“Yes Kath.  We can’t just stay up here forever you know.”

Katherine placed a kiss on Bucky’s lips before finally getting up.

“Fine,” she said as she got up and swayed her hips as she walked to get clothes.

“God, Kath.  You’re killin’ me.”

Katherine laughed as she pulled on a shirt she had stolen from Bucky days ago and a pair of spandex shorts.  Bucky watched as he got up and pulled on his sweatpants.  Katherine tossed him another shirt that she had also stolen from him.  Bucky didn’t say anything but just smiled.  He loved seeing her in his shirts. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

Bucky let Katherine take his hand as they made their way to the elevator and then downstairs to where everyone was still trying to decide on what movie to watch.  They sat down next to one another, Katherine curled into Bucky’s body.  They stayed like that through most of the film that the rest of them had finally decided on.  After a while, Katherine moved her head to lay it against Bucky’s shoulder, forgetting that in doing so, she was giving everyone a clear view of her neck.

“Damn, Frosty, did you try to eat her?” Tony exclaimed from across the room. 

Everyone started laughing as Bucky glared at Stark but stopped when he saw Katherine smiling up at him.

“Don’t worry Tony, he’s got just as many marks on him too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Hopefully I'll be writing another soon. Please comment, cause I love reading comments. If anyone has any ideas of what should happen next, please comment and tell me. I'm thinking of ending the series soon but I'm not completely sure yet.


	7. Chapter 7: Date Night With A Side of Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decides to take Katherine out on their first real date, but he needs a little bit of help. Tony might also being falling in love with someone too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! There's a section of the story that is more about Tony then Bucky and Katherine, but it's kind of setting up a new story I want to start where Tony will get to find love.

Bucky paced back and forth in Steve’s room worrying. 

“I haven’t been on a date in 70 years Steve.”

Steve sighed, laying across his bed annoyingly watching as his best friend practically wore out the rug in his room.  Steve had never seen Bucky get so worked up over asking a gal on a date.

“Buck, you’ve already got the hard part out of the way.”

“I do?” Bucky asked scrunching up his face in confusion.

“Yeah.  You already know she’s going to say yes.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“But I want it to be perfect Stevey.”

“You could bring her to Coney Island,” Steve suggested.

“But we already went there with you.  I kinda want to do something more interesting you know.  Like, pull out all the stops.”

Steve smiled at his friend’s insanity. 

“Alright, how about taking her out to dinner.  I can get Stark to call up some fancy restaurant.  You two can get dressed up.”

Bucky nodded. 

“yeah that sounds great Steve.  Thanks man.”

Steve nodded acknowledgment and got up from his bed.  He walked over and smacked Bucky on his shoulder.

“No problem Buck.”

 

\--------------

 

Steve walked around the tower checking Tony’s lab and floor, looking for the man. 

“Friday, where’s Tony?”

He’s in his garage, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve made his way downstairs and Friday opened the door for him.

“Friday, what did I say about letting in strays?”

“I do not believe you programmed anything pertaining to strays sir.”

Tony sighed.

“Sometimes you’re just too literal.”

“That is how you programmed me, sir.”

“Tony, you got a minute or you just gonna bicker with your AI?”

Tony glanced to where Steve was standing by the doorway.

“What’s up Capsicle?”

“Could you do me a favor?”

“Depends, Cap.  What’s in it for me?”

“Two old timers’ happiness?” Steve joked.

Tony raised an eyebrow amused.

“Go ahead then.”

“Could you make reservations at one of the swanky restaurants you go to.  Bucky wants to take Kathy out on a date but he’s a bit out of practice.”

Tony shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess I could do that.”

“Thanks Tony.”

“Don’t mention it.  Friday, make reservations for tonight at 8 pm at Vincent’s.”

Then Tony looked back at Steve.

“Done.  I figured they might be more comfortable in a little Italian restaurant in Little Italy.  No offense, but two post rehabbed ex- Hydra experiments might not want to be in a noisy crowded place.”

Steve nodded in appreciation and tried to hide his surprise at Tony’s consideration.

“Thanks Stark.  I’ll go tell Buck now.”

With that, Steve went to leave the garage in search of Bucky.  Tony glanced at the door as it closed behind Steve.  He honestly didn’t want anything if it meant he’d be helping the two old geezers fall even more in love than they already were.  He couldn’t care less if it meant he was going soft.  If he was being honest with himself, he had recently met someone who drove him absolutely insane and he couldn’t help but slowly fall for her.  She happened to be Tony’s new assistant and she also happened to be walking in as Steve left. 

“Hey Cap!”

“Hi Anna.”

She walked into the garage and sat on the table next to the car Tony was working on.  She looked at the car and whistled. 

“Damn, this baby’s gorgeous,” she said looking at the deep red Audi R8.

“Well, I love my cars almost as much as I love my suits.”

He looked at her and felt his heart hammer in his chest a bit.  She sat there in one of her many pencil skirts and low cut blouses that left nothing to Tony’s imagination. 

“So, what did Cap want?” she asked while crossing her ankles and drumming her long red nails on the screen of her tablet. 

“Just going a favor to help out the oldies’ love lives.”

Anna smiled at Tony as he busied himself with fixing something in the hood of the car.

“Wow, isn’t that sweet of you, Tony.”

“Whatever…” he muttered.

“You want some help with that?”

Tony scoffed.

“Please, what do you know about cars?”

“Actually,” Anna started to say with a smirk, “quite a bit.”

She put down her tablet with a clank and got up to saunter over to him.  Her heels clicked on the concrete floor.  She hip-checked Tony and took the wrench from his hands.  Tony stood by in total awe. 

“I think I’m in love.”

Anna giggled, looking up at Tony for a second, barely missing the look of total admiration in his eyes.

 

\------------

 

Bucky was dressed in a dark maroon dress shirt and dress pants.  The top button of his shirt was left open, teasing just enough skin for Katherine to want to rip his shirt off and pull him into her bedroom.  When he had told her they were going out on a real date earlier today, she wasn’t expecting him to go all out, but then Natasha had shown up at her door when she was getting ready with a dress bag in hand.  Katherine had been weary at first.  She hadn’t spent a lot of time alone with any of the Avengers.  She reluctantly decided to let the assassin in.  Natasha had explained that Bucky wanted to make sure everything was perfect so he sent her to help Katherine get dressed.  Natasha took out a gorgeous deep red dress that was low cut, flowy, while also clinging slightly to her curves.  It made her feel gorgeous and reminded her slightly of a dress she owned back in the 40s.  She was just as shocked when she opened her door later that night to see Bucky standing there holding flowers.

“Well, aren’t you dressed to the nines.”

Bucky laughed.

“I could say the same for you doll.  You look absolutely stunning Kathy.”

The two of them dropped off the flowers in the kitchen they shared on their floor so that Katherine could put them in a vase.  They decided to take the train and walk to the restaurant in Little Italy.  The restaurant was nice and Katherine was thankful it wasn’t too overwhelming like she had feared it might be.  She vaguely remembered Bucky mentioning Tony set up their reservation for him.

“This reminds me of this place I went to on a date once in the 40’s.”

Bucky looked up from his menu to Katherine in surprise.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” she said as she slid her hand across the table to hold Bucky’s.  “It was some guy from school during our senior year in high school.  I don’t remember his name.  Just that he was trying so hard to impress me.”

“Did it work?” Bucky asked sounding slightly intrigued.

“Nope,” Katherine said with a pop.  “Would you believe that I had the biggest crush on one of my best friends.  But I never told him.”

Bucky looked at Katherine in shock.

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me doll.  I’ve had a crush on you since I saw you hanging out with Steve.  Remember, he was being such a punk and trying to kick that guy’s ass that was hittin’ on you.”

Katherine giggled at the thought of that day.

“God, if you hadn’t shown up, I was gonna have to beat that jackass up for beating up poor Stevey.”

The two of them laughed and started talking about their memories from the 40’s that they could remember.  When they finished eating, the waitress showed up asking if they wanted dessert before their check.

“No, thank you.  We’re good.”

Once she left, Katherine spoke up.

“No dessert?” she said raising an eyebrow at Bucky in confusion. 

“I got something planned back at the tower,” he said with a wink.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief. 

“Do I get to know?  Maybe a hint?”

“Nope.  You’re just gonna have to wait.”

 

\-----------

 

After walking through Little Italy for a while and then making their way back to the Tower.  Katherine was practically bursting from anticipation when they finally got there and made their way up to their floor.  Once they got out of the elevator, Bucky led Katherine to the kitchen and gently pushed her to sit on the counter.  Bucky turned away towards the fridge and rooted around looking for something.  Katherine sat there just admiring Bucky’s back and how his shirt was tight enough for her to clearly see his muscles in his arms and back tensing as he shifted through stuff in the fridge.  He turned back towards her with whipped cream and a carton of chocolate ice cream. 

“Yummm.  God Buck, what did I ever do to deserve chocolate ice cream and whipped cream?” Katherine asked, placing an emphasis on the whipped cream. 

“Be your wonderful self,” Bucky teased as he clearly forgot about the ice cream and shot whipped cream on Katherine’s neck. 

She let out a little squeak at the coolness but them moaned loudly as Bucky licked it off.  He shot more whipped cream on her neck, going closer towards her cleavage as he went.  After a bit, Katherine’s hands found their way to the buttons on Bucky’s shirt and one went to grip the back of his neck.  Eventually Bucky’s shirt found its way to the floor and the whipped cream and melted ice cream were completely forgotten.  His calloused hands tugged the dress up off of Katherine’s body.  His hands lingered by her bra’s clasp and her hands fumbled with his buckle and pants zipper.  Bucky pulled away from leaving a trail of hickeys across her chest.

“Bedroom?”

“God, yes.”

Bucky chuckled as he gripped Katherine’s thighs, pulling them around his torso, and then placed his hands under her ass to carry her to his bedroom. 

 

\--------------

 

Steve walked out of his room the next morning and made his way to the kitchen when he noticed two pieces of clothing laying discarded on the ground.  Bucky’s shirt and Katherine’s dress.  He smiled lightly to himself and carried on with his morning.  He doubted they’d be getting up anytime soon to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like always, comments are appreciated! A new chapter should be coming soon. Fore warning, we might be jumping ahead in time in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a surprise for Katherine in the form of a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest of the past chapters. Enjoy!

Katherine kicked her leg out, hitting the Hydra agent right in his gut as he let out a guttural sound.  She quickly moved onto the next agent as he got close to her, jabbing towards her with a knife.  She grabbed the edge of the knife, ignoring as it cut into her hand, using it to pull the agent closer to her.  She bit into his neck, ripping what looked like his vocal cords out. 

“How are you doing doll?” Bucky asked through the comm.

Katherine spit blood from her mouth.

“I’d be better if you were here Buck,” she flirted back, completely ignoring the fact that there were other people listening over the comm.

“Oh, yeah.  Why’s that?”

Bucky’s voice was thick with lust as he flirted back. 

“Hey, keep it PG you two,” Tony quipped.

“Or how ‘bout you two just cut it out,” countered Sam.

Katherine and Bucky both laughed as the rest of the team bickered.  Bucky, Katherine, and Steve ended up in the same room, fending off Hydra agents that came at them.  Steve was slightly farther than Bucky and Katherine who were fighting back to back.

“Hey Buck, did you do it?” Steve asked vaguely.

“Well, I was actually about to.”

“About to what?” Katherine asked while glancing back at Bucky.

“Well, originally I thought I’d do something more romantic, but then I remembered what you said one time about how you didn’t want something extravagant.  Plus, there was that time we saw that girl get asked and you were pretty damn adamant that you just wanted something straight forward…”

“Gosh Buck,” Katherine interrupted.  “Just ask already.”

“Will you,” he started before grunting as an agent punched him in the gut. 

Katherine grabbed the guy’s arm, yanking it from his shoulder socket and then using the leverage she had on the agent to pull him down.  She stepped on his back, immediately hearing a loud crack.

“Will you marry me?” Bucky asked as he spun around towards Katherine.

“Wow, chilly, you just have the best timing don’t you?” Tony joked over the comm. 

Katherine shot an agent before turning to Bucky.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss while they both shot at agents behind one another. 

“Yes, Buck.  Yes, a million times over.”

 

\-----------------

 

After they all got back to the Tower and finished with being debriefed, they all found themselves sitting on the couches in the main lounge watching some random cooking show.  Bucky and Katherine were sharing one of the arm chairs.  Bucky was sprawled in the chair with one leg hanging off the arm of the chair.  Katherine was laying on top of him.  Both of them had their arms wrapped around one another and they were both completely asleep.  The rest of the Avengers were trying not to wake them as they giggled and gawked at the two of them. 

“Look how cute the old geezers are.  Apparently it’s their daily nap time.”

As usual, it was Tony making fun of the two, but he only did it in fun.  The rest of them were giggling and Steve had sneaked up beside them and took a picture of his two friends.  He was beyond ecstatic that Katherine said yes to Bucky.  He was so happy that the two of them worked out so well together.  It had been about a year since they found Katherine.  After three or four months, Katherine had started to get used to everything and really started warming up to everyone at the Tower.  Oddly enough, her and Tony had become pretty great friends.  Tony was pretty prone to talking to Katherine about his issues.  Especially when it came to his new assistant.  Katherine and Anna had actually gotten along really well too.  It always helped to have another person around who understood you.  He sat there trying to watch his best friends while not seeming like a creeper.  Steve just couldn’t get over how happy he was to see his friends so happy with one another. 

 

\-----------------

 

Katherine walked out of the shower in the room her and Bucky shared.  A few months ago, Tony knocked down a wall on their floor and made them a bigger joint room.  She was wrapped in a white fluffy robe and Bucky was laying across their bed reading a book in just a pair of black briefs.  Part of her still couldn’t believe they were now engaged.  She’d be Katherine Barnes.  She climbed into bed beside Bucky, wrapping an arm around his waist as she leaned into his bare chest.  Bucky glanced down at her before going back to his book.

“I think you’re wearing way too much.”

Katherine smirked while glancing at Bucky who still had his nose in his book.  She shimmied her robe down her bare shoulder, letting it fall completely to her waist.  She then placed both of her legs on either side of Bucky’s hips and pulled his book out of his hand, folding the page at the edge and placing it on the table by their bedside. 

“Better?”

His hands found the sides of her hip, gripping at her firmly.  And then they disappeared underneath the white fluffy robe.

“Almost.  I think we’re almost there.”

He pulled away the robe completely and tossed it to the side before flipping them over.  He looked down at Katherine like he was going to eat her, before he pulled away and pulled something out from the bedside stand. 

“What?”

“I thought you were a little too naked.”

He sat on his knees between Katherine’s legs and opened a small velvet box.  In it was the most beautiful ring Katherine ever saw.  The band was a simple gold band that wasn’t too skinny or too wide.  On it was a diamond about the size of Katherine’s thumb nail that sparkled. 

“I wasn’t sure at first, but then I asked Steve and he happened to have a letter you wrote to him during the war.  It was about a friend of ours getting married, but like always, you trailed off and wrote about your dream ring, so…” he trailed off as he watched Katherine’s expression.

“I love it so much,” Katherine said as her eyes started to tear up. 

Bucky slipped the ring onto Katherine’s finger before she tilted her hand up to watch the ring catch the light.  Then she broke into the biggest smile Bucky had ever seen and pulled him towards her into a kiss. 

“I love you so much James Buchanan Barnes.”

“I love you too Katherine Irving Everson”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9: White Gowns and Mrs. Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells are ringing for Katherine and Bucky! This chapter is a little more mature than the previous chapters, just at the end though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few months after the last chapter.

Natasha and Wanda hovered over Katherine as they pinned up part of her hair, creating an elaborate up do that managed to also be careless in a sense.  A few little glittery pins kept her hair up.  Her makeup was lightly done, with little specks of glitter coating her eyelids.  Her white gown fell to the floor and the top was similar to a corset, tight around her torso and pushing up her breasts.  As Katherine watched them do their magic, she played with the sparkly veil in her hands.  It was clear that the assassin was nervous, but that she was nervous about marrying her best friend, but the wedding itself.  Neither her nor Bucky were very comfortable with large groups and thankfully here wouldn’t be many people here today, but it was still kind of overwhelming.  By the time Natasha and Wanda finished with Katherine’s hair and make-up, Katherine just wanted to find Bucky. 

“Are you sure I can’t see Bucky?”

“Absolutely not,” Natasha said astounded.  “Its bad luck to see the from.”

Katherine sighed.

“And here I thought you’d all given up old traditions.”

Wanda snorted.

“You wish.  We’re just making sure you do this right.”

Katherine got up from the vanity, glancing at her reflection one last time.  Oddly enough, she had to admit there was this weird glow to her skin.

“Alright.  I’m ready.”

Natasha and Wanda, both in their dark red maid of honor dresses, led her to where the ceremony was happening on the roof of the Tower.  They both smiled reassuringly to Katherine before walking down the aisle to their places.  The music began and Katherine started to make her way down the aisle.  Her throat tightened as she spotted Bucky standing at the end of the aisle.  He stood all with his crisp black suit with pinstripes.  His hair was cut short.  He looked a hell of a lot like he did in the 40’s and seeing him made her stomach flip flop.  He had the biggest smile she had ever seen painted across his face.

“You are gorgeous doll,” he said quietly once she got down the aisle to him.

The ceremony started but Katherine could barely pay attention to the priest talking since she couldn’t take her eyes off of Bucky.  His eyes never left her, barely even blinking.  To say he was in awe and in love would be the understatement of the century.  The way her dress clung to her before flowing out at her lower thighs.  A slit up her thigh let a bit of skin peak out.  Her eyes popped out more than usual from the flitter.  Saying she was gorgeous was an understatement too.  Finally, the priest got up to the part where they said their vows.  Bucky looked into Katherine's eyes. 

"Katherine Irving Everson, I have loved you for over 80 years.  The first time I saw you, all I could think was that you could easily hold your own in a fight.  Hell, you were just about to fight for Steve's honor if I hadn't shown up.  Every time the brain wipe would wear off, if immediately remember you and Stevie.  Doll, each time I started remembering, the first thing I saw was your gorgeous smile.  I swear I could practically hear you laughing.  When I heard you were still alive, I couldn't wait to bring you home.  I didn't care what I had to do.  You make me feel alive and like I'm back in Brooklyn with my gal and best friend.  I can't and I don't wanna imagine a world without you.  I love you, Kathy."

Bucky finished and his voice ran out a bit at the end, like he was trying to hold in tears.  His eyes were glossy but they were nothing compared to Katherine's.  Tears were threatening to pour down her face.  One managed to skip down her face, but Bucky's hand quickly came up to brush it away.  She took a deep breath before speaking. 

"James Buchanan Barnes, you are everything I could have ever asked for and so much more than I deserve.  That day we met will forever be the most important day in my life because not only did I get another best friend, but I also got my first and only love of my life.  I spent 70 years going through hell.  I did things I'm not proud of.  Some things I can't share, except with you.  Hydra may have brainwashed me, but they could never get me to believe you were me enemy.  That my best friends had turned their backs on me.  You helped me piece myself back together.  You make me so happy, that even that statement is an understatement.  You understand everything going on in my screwed up head and you except everything that makes me who I am.  You are the best thing in my entire life.  I love you so much, Bucky."

Tears were flowing freely down not only Katherine's face, but also almost everyone in the room.  Bucky has a few tears slipping down his face, but they were practically unnoticeable with the huge smile that looked like it was threatening to spit open his face.  Steve looked at his two best friends with complete and utter joy.  They deserved so much happiness after going through so much hell.  He knew they were meant for one another since that day they met such a long time ago.  The priest finally announced the married and Bucky pulled Katherine into his arms, kissing her far too passionately for two people in a crowded room.  Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer before they finally broke away, both breathless. 

 

\----------------

 

Bucky and Katherine swayed back and forth on the practically empty dance floor.  The only others dancing were Tony with his personal assistant, Anna, and Wanda with Vision.  Bucky leaned close to Katherine so that his breathe fanned against her neck when he spoke. 

"How are you feeling Mrs. Barnes?"

Katherine smiled at her new last name.

"Absolutely in love Mr. Barnes."

They kissed quickly before continuing to dance for a little more.  The reception was winding down and practically over.  Right now, Bucky couldn't be happier that they had decided to have the reception on the roof of the tower.  Tony had hired someone to decorate it with twinkly lights and flowers.  It had turned out absolutely gorgeous. 

"How about we continue with just the two of us?" Bucky suggested with a slight smirk. 

Katherine giggled and wrapped her hand around Bucky's hand to pull him toward the elevator.  They snuck out and made their way downstairs to their floor.  Bucky backed Katherine up so that she fell back on their bed.  Her dress hitched up slightly.  Bucky pulled her into a sitting position before going to sit behind her.  He carefully undid the corset top, his hands gently caressing her sides through the white gown.  Once he finished, Katherine stood and let the gown fall to her feet.  Bucky picked it up and hung it since he knew she wouldn't want it to just lay around before he turned back to her and took in the sight of her.  She stood there with her hair still up in just a skin colored push up bra, thong, and garters.  He walked towards her and lifted his hands up to carefully pull the pins from her hair.  As it flowed down, she started to pull his jacket off.  Katherine moved onto his white dress shirt, quickly unbuttoning the shirt and moving her hands down to his pants.  She quickly pulled the belt out of its loops and pulled his pants down to his feet.  Bucky grabbed her by the back of her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her thighs around his waist.  Katherine couldn’t help but push against his tight abs.

“Oh God, Buck!”

Bucky practically growled and pulled her bra off.  He walked them back over to their bed and laid her down, hovering over her.

“Tell me what you want doll.”

Katherine could barely make out a coherent thought as Bucky slid her underwear off her and quickly removed his own.  He lined himself up, teasing her, waiting until she answered him.

“Please Buck…”

“C’mon doll…”

“Oh lord, James Buchanan Barnes!  Just fuck me already!”

Bucky smiled.

“Anything for you, Mrs. Barnes.”

He pushed himself in with a grunt.  He gave her a few seconds to adjust before moving.  Katherine moaned loudly with each thrust.  When they had both been spent, Bucky pulled out and laid next to Katherine, pulling her body into his.

“I love you so much Katherine Barnes.”

“I love you too, Bucky Barnes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are always appreciated.


	10. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Bucky are gonna have a baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a bit of a time jump. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“God, Buck.  I think we’ve got some time to build that later,” Kathy said as she got up from the sofa she had been lounging on. 

Her stomach was swollen and her back was killing her.  Bucky looked up from where he had been building a crib.  Kathy was only about 6 weeks in.

“Whoa, sit back down.”

“Buck,” she whined.

“Nope.  You’re resting.  You heard what the doctor said.”

Bucky was stern and starred Kathy down until she slumped back down on the couch. 

“Fine, but I would really like some ice cream and French fries.  Oooh, no, wait.  I want a chocolate milkshake and fries.  Preferably curly fries.”

She gave Bucky her best puppy dog face and batted her eyelashes even though she knew it wasn’t needed.  She had her handsome husband wrapped around her finger since they found out she was pregnant.

“Of course doll.  I’ll be back soon.”

He walked by Kathy and kissed her on the forehead.  He knew he was supposed to be making her eat healthier according to the doctor, but he had already gotten her to drink health shakes all week.  The doctor had been worries that with Kathy’s job, she had to relax and try not to exhaust herself at all.  Bucky was abiding by that and refused to take any chances.  The first step Kathy took out of bed each morning, Bucky was ready to pick her up so she didn’t have to walk too much.  At first, Kathy couldn’t stand it, but she quickly decided to use his extreme carefulness and she was quickly amused by watching Bucky run around doing her every whim.  She figured Bucky would get sick of it soon.  He came back about twenty minutes later, milkshakes and fries in hand.

“You spoil me Buck.  God help us if we have a girl.  She’s gonna be a princess with you spoiling her silly.”

“Hey, it’s cause I love you.  And if we have a girl, she’ll get everything her heart desires.”

 He sunk down on the sofa next to Kathy with his own milkshake.  Kathy sat dunking fries into her milkshake.  Once they finished, Kathy leaned her head against Bucky’s chest.  They looked at the disassembled crib laying in front of them.  Bucky sighed at the sight and started rubbing Kathy’s stomach.  She sighed as if letting a weight off her shoulders and curled more into Bucky’s body. 

“I could lay here all day.”

“I wish we could,” Bucky sighed again.

Kathy giggled to herself.  He sighed more than a teenage girl these days.  She’d never tell him this though.  She was a handful these days with her mood swings and odd eating habits.

“When are you and Steve going on a mission?”

“We leave tomorrow morning doll.”

“Ugh.  I’ll miss you, but I think I’ll manage to survive.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Oh really?”

“Yep,” she said with a pop.

“Well, then doll, I’ll have to remind you what you’re missing out on.”

Bucky’s hand moved up a bit and he started kissing Kathy’s neck.  She let out a giggle as his scruff tickled her.  Lately, Bucky had been taking care of her so much that he didn’t pay attention to little things like shaving.  Not that Kathy minded.  Bucky looked absolutely delicious with his scruff she had decided the second he started letting it grow out.

“Buck.”

“Oh god Buck,” Steve exclaimed.  “You already got her pregnant.”

He had walked into the living room looking for Bucky but hadn’t expected to find Bucky looking like he was going to eat Kathy alive.

“Sorry Stevey,” Bucky said while smiling and winking at his best friend who just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“We gotta leave in a few hours, Buck.  We’ll have to get ready soon.”

Bucky sighed and placed another kiss on Kathy’s lips. 

“Sorry doll.  Rain check?”

He reluctantly got up from the warmth of the couch.  Kathy gave him a small smile.

“I’ll be waiting Buck.”

 

\--------------------

 

Kathy wandered around the Tower knowing that if she stayed on her shared floor, she would just worry about Bucky and Steve.  After a while, her feet started to ache and she found herself in Tony’s lab.  Lately, she had been hanging out with Tony.  They love sick genius got flustered just being around his assistant, who after some time, they had found out she was once a highly sought after assassin that Bucky, Kathy, and Natasha had all run into at one time or another.  With the help of dying her hair, gaining some weight, and changing her name, she had managed to look different enough from who she had been that people questioned if the two women were really one and the same.  No one acknowledged it much, mostly because Anna was hiding from a former employer and Tony just wanted to keep her protected.  Of course, Fury had known of her before Tony hired her, but decided it best to keep it to himself until she mentioned it, oddly enough.  Recently, Tony had taken to talking to Kathy, probably because since she was always around because she wasn’t allowed to go on missions while pregnant.

“What’s up Tony?”

He was tinkering with one of his suits when she walked in.

“As good as I can be, Kathy.  How are you and winter baby?”

“Hahaha.  Good.  Worrying.  You know.”

He turned towards her now worried.

“Didn’t the doc tell you stressing was a no-no,” he said more so than asking her.

Kathy just waved her hand to dismiss his worry.

“Talk to Anna lately?”

“Yeah, she is my assistant Kathy.”

“Ugh, you know what I mean.”

Tony shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah.  I talked to her the other day, kind of.”

“Tony,” Kathy sighed while sitting down in a chair by a desk that was cluttered with rejected pieces from one of Tony’s suits.  “If you don’t talk to her, how can she know how you feel about her?”

“Maybe she’s a mind reader.”

“I can tell you for a fact that she’s not.”

Tony sighed.

“Well, how’s grandpa dealing with the prospect of actually becoming a father?” he asked to change the topic.

Kathy reluctantly obliged and started telling Tony about Bucky’s failed attempt at making the crib, thus distracting the two of them from their worries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This story is coming to a close. The next chapter will be the last. Comments are always appreciated.


	11. Rebecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Bucky have their beautiful daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

Kathy laid in bed feeling huge and tired.  She was due any day now.  Bucky had been constantly doing everything for Kathy and was a little overbearing at times.  Kathy couldn’t help but sigh with relief when he would go on a short mission or go on a run with Sam and Steve.  At the end of the day though, Kathy didn’t mind Bucky’s hovering.  She understood why he was doing this since he wanted to make sure he could protect them both.  Kathy shifted onto her back as Bucky walked into their bedroom.  He had managed to separate himself from Kathy’s side for almost an hour to go work out with Steve. 

“How are you going doll?”

Kathy groaned. 

“That good, huh?”

“Honestly Buck, I feel like I’m dying here.”

Bucky’s face scrunched up in worry.

“Do you need to go to the doctor’s doll?”

Kathy sighed and couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Its fine.  Just go take a shower.  The baby’s just kicking again.  You know how the baby gets when you’re around.”

They had realized early into her pregnancy that the baby would kick almost every time he or she heard Bucky’s voice. 

“Well, alright,” Bucky said unconvinced as he went to take his shower.

Kathy started to feel a little better a minute or two later and decided to turn back to her side but then the pain started to increase.  She was completely shocked when she felt something wet.

“Oh, shit.  Bucky!”

Bucky came running into their bedroom with just a towel around his waist.

“What’s wrong?” he asked with complete and utter worry.

Kathy stared at Bucky, getting completely distracted by the water dripping down his chest and disappearing under his towel.

“Kathy?  Katherine.  What’s wrong?”

“Huh,” Kathy said while looking up from Bucky’s bare torso.  “Oh, I’m pretty sure my water broke.”

 

Bucky rushed over to her and leaned onto the bed.

“What?  How?  Are you sure?”

Kathy raised a hand towards Bucky, halting his onslaught of questions. 

Hold up.  Get dressed and then I’ll explain all about how a water breaks while you drive me to the hospital.”

 

\--------------

 

Kathy laid in the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come in while Bucky sat beside her texting Steve that they had gone to the hospital.  A young man in his 30’s walked in.

“Hello Mrs. Barnes.  I’m Doctor Harp.  The nurse said your water broke and you are due in 2 weeks.”

Doctor Harp was looking down at a tablet in his hand.  He looked up to give Kathy a reassuring smile while Bucky was starring him down. 

“Alright, let’s see how far along you are.”

The doctor handed his tablet to a nurse that walked in seconds after him.

“Well, you’re dilating so I’m gonna say you’ve got an hour or so before you go into labor.  Just stay put and a nurse will come to check on you in a bit.”

The doctor left and the nurse went to check on Kathy’s vitals.

“How do you feel doll?”

“How do you think I feel Buck?  I’m about to pop a baby out of me.”

Bucky chuckled and took Kathy’s hand.

“Did you text Steve? Kathy asked in an attempt to distract herself from the discomfort she felt.

“Yep.  He said he’s on his way.  It sounded like Nat and Tony might be coming too.”

Kathy nodded and started to play with Bucky’s hand, tracing the lines on his palm.

“So, we haven’t decided on a name yet.”

Bucky leaned over and pressed a kiss to Katherine’s forehead.

“Well, we don’t know if the baby is a boy or a girl.  Although I’m pretty sure it’s a girl.”

“Oh yeah?  Why might that be?”

“You know that saying.  How having a girl is punishment for everything a man’s done when he was younger?”

“Well, Buckaroo, what have you done?” Kathy asked flirtatiously.

“Cool it down a bit Kath.  You’re already pregnant.”

“Buck!” Kathy started to chastise him when Steve, Natasha, Tony and Sam came bounding into the room.

“Hey guys!  Kathy, how are you doing?” Steve asked.

“Really Steve?  How do you think?”

Natasha and Tony laughed.

“Yeah, C’mon Cap,” Sam said.  “A human being is about to come out of her.”

Natasha and Tony sat in chairs next to Bucky as Sam and Steve stood leaning on the wall.  They all stayed and talked, trying and partially succeeding in distracting Kathy.  It was going well until Kathy groaned loudly.

“Doll, what’s wrong?  Is the baby coming?”

Bucky turned completely towards Kathy, giving her his complete attention.  He tried to comfort her by putting an arm around her shoulders.  A nurse came into the room to check on Kathy.

“How are we doing?”

She walked over to check on Kathy’s vitals and to see if there had been any progress.

“Alright,” she started briskly.  “I’m going to get the doctor and when we get back, I only want to see the father in here with Mrs. Barnes.  The rest of you can wait down the hall.”

She rushed out of the room.

“We’ll see you later Kathy,” Natasha said as she heard the guys out of the room.

Bucky looked at Kathy, his face getting a little white.  For an ex Hydra assassin, one might think he knew how to stay calm, but he was starting to freak out. 

“You alright doll?”

Kathy let out a huff of laughter.

“I think I should be asking you that Buck.  If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were about to give birth based on how white you’re getting.”

The doctor came back into the room with the nurse following right behind him.

“Alright, lets deliver a baby,” Doctor Harp said cheerfully.

 

\----------------

 

Katherine was asleep as Bucky sat in the chair next to her, also asleep.  Their beautiful baby, who they decided to name Rebecca after Bucky’s sister, was in a little incubator but the doctor had said they could take her home tomorrow when they discharged Kathy.  The rest of the Avengers that had shown up had all gone back to the Tower.  Katherine woke up and turned her head towards Bucky.  He was leaning on his arm that was placed at the edge of the bed.  She took his other hand that was lying near her and she brushed his hair back with her other hand. 

“Why are you up?  You should be resting,” he hummed in a deep and gravelly voice.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Bucky opened his eyes and moved his hand to play with a strand of hair that had fell from Kathy’s sloppy ponytail.  They sat there quietly looking at one another.

“Can you believe it?  That we’ve got the most beautiful daughter in the world.”

Kathy smiled and let out a soft giggle. 

“I can hardly believe it after all we’ve been through.”

She pressed a kiss against Bucky’s lips.

“I love you Buck,” Kathy whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, Kathy.”

 

\---------------

 

Bucky had one arm wrapped around Kathy as she held Rebecca.  She was swaddled tightly.  She had blue eyes like Bucky and her little wisps of hair were a deep brown like they both had.  Bucky swore she had Kathy’s nose and Kathy swore Rebecca had a smile like her father.  She knew for a fact her daughter would be trouble when she grew up.  They walked into the Tower and were instantly met by Steve. 

“You guys look so adorable and like a family.”

Kathy smiled at Steve.

“Do you wanna hold her?”

Absolutely,” he said as he held out his arms for Kathy to hand him Rebecca. 

They went over to the elevator and started making their way up to the lounge. 

“Steve, I’ve got something important to ask you.”

Steve looked up from Rebecca to Bucky.

“What is it Buck?”

“Will you be her godfather?”

Steve looked surprised for a second before recovering. 

“I’d be honored Buck.”

The elevator door opened and they went to the lounge where Sam, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Vision, Wanda, and Tony were all waiting for them. 

“Good, the newest addition is here,” Tony joked as they sat down in the lounge area. 

Steve handed a now sleeping Rebecca back to Kathy.  Natasha practically leapt up from her seat.

“Can I hold her?”

Kathy giggled at Nat’s eagerness.

“Yeah Nat.”

She turned to Bucky who was sitting with his arm wrapped around her waist.

“She’s going to be spoiled,” she whispered to Bucky as they watched Nat hold her while the rest of them crowded around her ooing and awing at Rebecca.

“Well, we can keep her in line…”

Bucky trailed off as Kathy tried to hold in her laughter unsuccessfully. 

“Who are you kidding.  She’s had us both wrapped around her finger since she was born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this series! Please comment if you've enjoyed this and if you want to hear more about Kathy, Bucky, and Rebecca. I might be adding some little short stories about them.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an ongoing story so there will be more chapters to come. Hope you enjoy! Comments and such are always appreciated.
> 
> By the way, this series is in the same universe as my other Marvel fanfictions.


End file.
